Torn
by tilunarou
Summary: Californie, Carlisle, beau brun du genre badboy est sur le point de continuer son tour des USA à moto quand quelqu'un se met sur sa route...


**Torn.**

Personnages : Carlisle – Bella.

Notes : Os offert à Naïs pour son anniversaire très en retard et pour Noël un peu en avance... :)

Merci à Lily pour la correction !

J'ai investi dans un bunker super protégé... Inutile de me chercher ou de me torturer ! Merci !

La Californie était vraiment un endroit cool ! J'avais aimé découvrir cette partie des États-Unis où il faisait tout le temps beau et où les gens étaient accueillants et ne passaient pas leur temps à bougonner.

Demain, je serai au Nouveau Mexique et j'espérai y faire d'aussi belles découvertes qu'ici. Avant mon départ, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller boire un dernier verre dans un pub que j'avais découvert et tout de suite adoré. J'y avais trouvé tout ce que j'aimais : la solitude. Ma stature imposante, mes nombreux tatouages et mes piercings faisaient que personne n'osait me déranger. Je leur apparaissais comme un bad-boy prêt à tout casser si on l'énervait et cela m'arrangeait bien. Je n'avais besoin de personne. J'avais toujours vécu seul. Ou presque.

Des souvenirs remontèrent aussitôt dans mon esprit. _Non !_ Je ne voulais plus repenser à ça ! Il fallait que ça passe. Je devais tout oublier.

Il me fallait un verre et vite. Très vite.

Dès que je passai la porte, tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. J'esquissai un sourire satisfait quand à leur attitude. Les mœurs ne changeaient pas beaucoup. Un mec tatoué roulant à moto et qui ne parlait à personne attisait la curiosité et faisait parfois peur.

- Salut Carlisle ! La même chose que d'habitude ? Me demanda Paul, le barman.

- Ouaip' ! Répondis-je du tac-au-tac. Paul était un gars sympa, il était le seul à me considérer comme un type normal.

Je m'assis au bar, un peu à l'écart des autres afin de profiter de mon verre de Jack Daniels avant mon départ. Le liquide ambré coula dans ma gorge et me fila des sensations plus qu'exquises... Je savourais pleinement ce moment quand...

- C'est ma place ici, dégage de là !

J'en recrachai presque mon whisky. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Le silence se fit dans le bar, tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

- T'as entendu ? Dégage l'étranger ! Ordonna une petite voix autoritaire.

- Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler sur ce ton ? Tonnai-je en me levant sans toutefois regarder la personne qui m'avait parlé.

Sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvai avec une main collée à la gorge, assez serrée pour me faire légèrement suffoquer. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un petit bout de femme au regard noir et à l'air plutôt mécontent. Elle était belle et plutôt bien roulée mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Ou bien quoi ? Répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter, non ?

De mon autre main, je lui attrapai le poignet et serrai à mon tour. Elle ne cilla pas et, bien au contraire, resserra son emprise sur mon cou. Je baissai les yeux vers elle et découvris son tatouage, niché dans son décolleté, lequel me fit sourire.

Elle s'aperçut de mon petit manège et, en réponse à mon regard inquisiteur, resserra son emprise sur moi.

Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire par une gonzesse, putain !

Dans un élan de lucidité, je lui donnai un cou de pied dans le genou et profitai de sa faiblesse pour prendre le dessus. En quelques secondes, elle fut à terre et j'étais à califourchon sur elle, ma main autour de son cou.

- On fait moins la maligne, ma jolie ! Grinçai-je.

- Lâche-la Carlisle, c'est une habituée.

La voix de Paul me fit réfléchir quelques instants et je décidai de la libérer, à contre cœur. Cela ne m'enchantait pas du tout de la laisser filer mais je n'avais pas le choix. Un rictus s'était formé sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient face à mon expression plus que déconfite. Elle avait gagné et elle me le faisait savoir à sa façon. Je me relevai, pris mon verre et allai m'asseoir plus loin pour reprendre mes esprits. Je jetai un regard dans sa direction, elle était désormais avec un autre type, riant avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'en profitaipour la mater de plus près. Elle était vraiment attirante et la mini-jupe et les cuissardes qu'elle portait n'étaient pas là pour me contredire… Paul m'apporta un second verre quelques instants plus tard.

- Offert par la maison mon pote, me dit-il en me filant une claque sur l'épaule.

- Merci ! J'hésitai une seconde puis ajoutai : C'est qui cette nana ?

- Bella ? Une habituée, comme je te l'ai dit, me répondit-il en regardant vers elle.

- Tu en pinces pour elle ? Demandai-je, l'air suspect.

- Non mais je n'aime pas les embrouilles Carlisle, dit-il plus sèchement.

- Ok, ok. Excuse-moi, vieux ! De toute façon, demain je serais loin, annonçai-je en buvant une autre gorgée de whisky.

- Bonne chance alors ! Tu es ici chez toi, reviens quand tu veux ! Dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de reprendre son service au bar.

Paul était un chic type, toujours souriant et accueillant. Son bar était bien tenu, il faisait du bon boulot et je m'étais vraiment plu dans cette petite ville de Californie.

Mais rester ici serait contraire aux règles que je m'étais fixées pour ma vie future, à savoir « ne jamais revenir au même endroit, ne jamais m'engager quelque part, ne jamais tomber amoureux ».

La mort de mes parents avait été pour moi trop soudaine, trop violente et trop oppressante.

J'avais été le seul survivant de cet horrible accident.

Le seul témoin de cette atrocité sans nom.

Depuis ce jour, j'avais tout laissé tomber, j'avais tourné le dos à tous mes amis, à tous mes proches restants. J'avais vendu la maison de mes parents ainsi que tous leurs biens et je m'étais payé une bécane flambant neuve, dans l'idée d'arpenter les États-Unis de long en large et de découvrir toutes les merveilles de ce pays avant de finir un jour comme eux.

Je m'étais construit, avec tout ça, une vraie carapace impénétrable.

À seulement vingt-cinq ans, j'en paraissais beaucoup plus. Les femmes aimaient beaucoup mon côté bad-boy, mes tatouages et le reste. Je les laissais m'approcher et je jouais avec elles, constamment. Je ne voulais pas me fixer avec quelqu'un, je voulais rester libre et vivre ma vie comme bon me semblait.

Je vidaimon verre et me levai. Il était temps de partir d'ici, la nostalgie me guettait et ça n'avait rien de bon.

Je passai devant Bella qui me regarda partir en haussant un sourcil. L'air de rien, elle me provoquait encore. N'en avait-elle pas eu assez ? Je pus capter dans ses yeux une lueur amusée qui brillait avec une intensité déconcertante alors que je m'avançais vers le bar pour saluer mon ami.

- Salut Paul ! À bientôt peut-être... hurlai-je pour couvrir la musique.

- Bonne route Carlisle ! Lança-t-il avant de remplir une pinte de bière pour un client. Sois prudent !

Je lui fis un signe de tête et m'éclipsai dehors. L'air était doux, c'était très agréable. Une envie pressante me prit mais je n'avais pas envie de retourner à l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas la recroiser. Le bar était situé au milieu de nulle part et il y avait un petit bois juste derrière. Ce serait suffisant.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que je remettais ma braguette en place et m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma moto, je tombai nez-à-nez avec Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Crachai-je en continuant malgré tout ma route.

- Finir ce qu'on a commencé ! Déclara-t-elle en se plantant devant moi, ses petits poings serrés sur ses hanches.

- Je ne me battrai pas avec toi. Mon ton était ferme. Elle me laissa passer mais dès que j'eus le dos tourné, elle me lança, d'un ton mi-amusé mi-menaçant :

- Mauviette !

C'était certainement sa façon à elle de me provoquer mais je ne lui répondis pas et sortis les clés de ma bécane.

- Joli joujou, dit-elle en émettant un sifflement admiratif.

- Ouais, maugréai-je.

- Tu me déposes ? proposa-t-elle, mutine. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Elle avait toujours cette lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Dans - tes - rêves ! Articulai-je lentement en ne lâchant pas son regard noisette, lequel s'était adouci depuis notre premier affrontement.

- C'est quoi ton problème, mec ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

- TU es mon problème ! Casse-toi ! Hurlai-je plus fort que je ne le voulais.

- Écoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, d'accord ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on vienne perturber mes petites habitudes, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

- Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je ne parle pas aux emmerdeuses figure-toi ! Lui lançai-je, glacial.

Elle resta muette, stupéfaite par ma réaction. Après tout, j'avais peut-être été un peu loin...

- Désolé... J'y suis allé un peu fort... M'excusai-je à mon tour.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de me faire recaler... ça arrive à tout le monde. Même si elle tentait de le cacher, je pus déceler de la tristesse dans sa voix.

_Se faire recaler ? _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Cette nana était vraiment… bizarre !

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir très longtemps à ce qu'elle venait de dire car, sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur moi. Sa bouche se retrouva collée à la mienne, sa main agrippée à mes cheveux. Son corps se frottait impunément contre le mien, m'appelant à la luxure et à la débauche. Je réagis instantanément en reprenant le dessus sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur du bar et approfondis notre baiser. Je franchis la barrière de ses lèvres sans lui demander son avis et elle ne désapprouva pas.

Après quelques minutes de bataille intense entre nos deux langues, je mis fin à notre baiser et murmurai dans son oreille :

- Personne ne m'a jamais défié comme tu l'as fait ! Encore moins une gonzesse ! Et je n'aime pas du tout ça ! Pas du tout ! Mon ton s'était voulu légèrement menaçant, ce qui la fit trembler comme je l'avais espéré. Je souris de satisfaction et l'embrassai de nouveau, la dominant entièrement. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains habiles et joueuses.

Elle se détacha de moi lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit ressentir et j'en profitai pour glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue et enfin dans son cou et son décolleté. Je traçai du bout de mes doigts ce tatouage que j'avais entraperçu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était magnifique et j'aurais beaucoup aimé en connaître la signification. Ces écritures étaient étranges et je ne les connaissais pas...

- Viens ! Lui ordonnai-je sans lui donner d'explications et en attrapant sa main.

Elle se mit à rire comme une adolescente et je devais avouer que ce son me plaisait assez. Je l'entraînai dans un endroit plus tranquille, derrière le bar.

- On sera mieux ici, lui soufflai-je dans le creux de l'oreille, tout en la plaquant à nouveau contre la paroi du bâtiment. Ce coin-là était plus sombre, à l'abri des regards.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau, comme pour approuver ce que je venais de dire. Elle attrapa mon blouson et le fit glisser le long de mes épaules tandis que je faufilais mes mains sous son débardeur et choyais ses petits seins fermes et tendus par l'excitation. Elle émit un petit gémissement qui me fit accélérer mes mouvements et, bientôt, mes mains furent partout sur elle. Sa mini-jupe se retrouva retroussée jusqu'à sa taille, m'offrant ainsi le passage jusqu'à son intimité. Je la caressai avidement, cerclant mes doigts autour de son Mont de Vénus. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin entre mes mains et je la manipulais comme bon me semblait. Elle était à ma merci, je la maîtrisais complètement.

Elle poussa un petit cri, lequel fut aussitôt étouffé par mes baisers lorsque mes doigts glissèrent en elle. La sensation était exquise, je prenais du plaisir à lui faire autant de bien. Je n'avais pas rencontré de femme aussi réceptive à mes caresses depuis bien longtemps et même si je n'osais me l'avouer complètement, je sentais que c'était différent avec Bella.

Elle poussa son bassin contre ma main pour me supplier d'aller et venir plus rapidement et plus profondément en elle mais je ne lui obéis pas. Bien au contraire, je ralentis la cadence pour la faire languir davantage.

- Fais-moi jouir Carlisle, j'en ai tellement envie... Me supplia-t-elle en rapprochant de nouveau son bassin de manière suggestive.

- Un peu de patience ma jolie... Dis-je très sournoisement.

Elle gémit de frustration alors que j'accélérai mes mouvements pour les ralentir aussitôt. J'usai de ce stratagème de nombreuses fois et elle commençait à vraiment perdre patience. Elle était au bord de la jouissance mais je ne la laissais pas chavirer... Je ne le devais pas. Elle devait savoir ce que c'était de défier Carlisle Cullen !

Lentement, je sortis mes doigts de son antre et remis sa jupe en place. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, hagarde et interrogative.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla-t-elle, encore essoufflée par toutes les sensations que je lui avais données.

- Je dois m'en aller Bella, il est déjà tard, expliquai-je doucement en ramassant mon blouson.

- Mais... Putain, Carlisle ! Jura-t-elle.

- On ne me défie JAMAIS, Bella. Jamais ! Ou on en paye le prix. Je lui adressai un petit sourire et tournai les talons, la laissant là, pantelante et frustrée, au bord des larmes. Je savais que j'agissais en salaud mais tant pis, j'assumais.

Lorsque je revins vers le devant du bar, Paul était dehors en train de fumer une clope.

- Hey Carlisle, toujours pas parti ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Non, j'avais une affaire à régler avant, mentis-je.

- Tu n'as pas vu Bella ? Elle a quitté le bar précipitamment juste après toi. Il semblait bien curieux tout à coup.

- Non, désolé mec. Cette fois, je dois vraiment y aller, éludai-je rapidement.

- Bonne route alors mon pote !

- Merci, répondis-je en mettant mon casque en place.

Mais alors que j'allais démarrer, je remarquai qu'un sous-bock était fiché dans mon rétroviseur. Je le pris, très curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait là et le retournai. Là, était inscrit un numéro de téléphone et un petit mot que j'imaginais très bien être de Bella :

« Si tu veux finir ce que tu as commencé, n'hésite pas...»

Je réfléchis un moment, jetai un coup d'œil vers le bar et je la vis. Elle avait encore cette lueur amusée dans le regard, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Mais je ne me laissais pas démonter par ses caprices et devant ses yeux abasourdis et encore humides, je froissai le petit bout de carton, le balançai par terre avant de démarrer pour le Nouveau Mexique.


End file.
